Stand by Me
by zacefanno1
Summary: Being a teenager is a hastle, expecially with exams, drama, and starting a family? Follow Troy and Gabriella as they go on one of the rockiest adventures of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I will update Need You Now soon, I promise. So while you wait read my new continuous story **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline.**

**ReadxReviewxFavorite**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Stand by Me<span>**

**Chapter One: What Happen Next?**

"You did what?" Seventeen year old Sharpay yelled to her eighteen year old half-brother Troy Bolton. It had always been this way, Sharpay would always take things her twin Ryan and Troy said out of proportion. The brunette boy ran his hand through his hair as he sighed heavily.

"Shar! Shar, calm down."

"Calm down? Yo- you, where is she, Troy?" The blonde furiously paced back and forth. "Tell me! She has to be loosing it."

"Sharpay, she's fine."

"She's not fine! Troy, you just knocked up my best friend!" Her pace was accompanied with a quick hand motion. "This is not what she wanted. I knew you two shouldn't have gone out."

Troy thought back to the brunette he left at her house in hysterics. She was a junior and he was a senior. Gabriella Montez wouldn't be in the most terrifying moment of her life right now if it wasn't for him. Now she was alone, right now. Alone.

The young girl groaned, "Troy are you even listening?"

"Shar, I have to go," he gasped as he started running for the door.

Gabriella Montez couldn't believe what was happening. She was trying to deny the thin object she held in her hand. How could this happen? Everything suddenly dropped on her shoulders. School, it was the one thing running through her mind. How could she finish school and still have a baby? She had to finish this year and the next. Ugh, Troy, he was going to be starting his basketball career soon. Scouts would watch his every move.

Did Troy even realize how he made her feel when he left? Her vunerable heart was not doing so well. Would he leave her and the baby? By thinking this her stomach was getting weezy. Throwing a hand over her mouth, she dropped the test and ran towards the bathroom. This was terrible, they had only been going out for six months. Gabriella's life turned into one big question, _what would happen next?_

"Gabriella?"

Her head shot up from the porcelain bowl for just a second to reply before heading back to her destination. She sat up and leaned against the cold tiled wall.

"Gab, babe," he brushed her bangs out of her sweaty face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I left." He placed his hand over her own that rested on her stomach and used the other to wipe the tears from her face. Kissing her cheek, Troy helped her stand up.

"Troy." Her voice was barely audible as she dug her head into his chest. He carefully picked up her fragile body and carried her to the bed, the start of their problems. As her cries slowed down Troy brought her face to his and kissed her nose.

"I hate that I did this to you," he said nudging the side of her face with his. "I can't believe this is happening to us." As the beauty beside him stayed quiet he continued, "it shouldn't have, not to you. I'm sorry I wasn't more careful. I-" He was cut off by her small shaking hand.

"It's my fault too. I should have been prepared. Jus- just don't leave me," her voice croaked. Her headd was suddenly spinning awaiting his reply. She just couldn't comprehend the thought of Troy leaving her. Troy brought her hand up to his lips.

"Never. I won't leave you again."

"How am I supposed to tell my mom?" Gabriella said while putting her hair up in a messy bun. It was about 10 at night, four hours since Troy came back. She smiled and tossed a new shirt at Troy so he could change then started to undress herself. When her shirt was removed she stared at her flat stomach in the mirror and shivered at the thought of a big baby bump. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Troy come out from the bathroom.

"Well, I don't think it should happen while she's in Chicago." He came up behind her and wrapped his arm around the small body carrying his child. _His child_, it seemed so surreal for him to even say it. Their whole future was ahead of them and now it included a small life.

"You don't think I should get and abortion, do you?", the thought made her cringe. Even though it was an accident, she didn't want to terminate it. Although, if Troy wanted it and thought it was for the best, she would do it.

"No," he turned her around and stared into her chocolate eyes. "This is a part of you and me. I mean we didn't want this but...no." He ran his hands up and down her arms warming them. "Not unless you do," he looked at her strangely. "It is your body after all." She shook her head and grapped her pyjamas to put on. Smiling he continued, "we should probably tell my parents tomorrow."

"How do you think Sharpay is going to take it?" She asked, unfolding her bed sheets. Once she was settled in Troy cut off the lights and climbed in after her.

"I uh...I sort of already told her.", he chuckled nervously. After that she sat up and stared at the shadowed figure beside her. Troy looked at her and waited for another reaction.

"You told Sharpay? Troy!" He couldn't see her but knew she was going to cry. He felt her shift in the bed and the covers were slightly pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry, it's just slipped when I ran home. I started yelling to myself and Shar heard."

"Oh my goodness! What if she's already told, Troy?" She rambled and stood up but was quickly brought back to the bed in Troy's arms.

"I don't think I would be over here right now if they knew Brie." He tried to comfort her as she cried, "It will be okay, now c'mon you need to sleep." He felt her nod as he rocked her back and forth. As she fell into slumber he whispered the words he hadn't said all day. "I love you."

"Both of you, get up now!" The young blonde girl yelled at her brother and best friend. As the boy shifted his body to look at her, "How could you,-" she was cut off as the sleeping girl sprang up gripping her stomach and ran to the bathroom. Troy was not far behind. "Oh, my."

She had never experienced Troy like this. She watched as he helped the girl stand and make her way to the bed. He hadn't even really noticed the blonde's presence. Gabriella looked at her with tears in her eyes. She could see the fear in her best friend since birth practically. Her heart softened. She had came there on a mission. She was going to yell about how irresponsible they were, but when she saw how scared the two most important in her life were, she couldn't.

"Shar, will you get a wet towel please?" Troy asked, so he wouldn't have to leave Gabriella. At that moment Sharpay knew, they didn't need yelling right now. They needed support, and she was going to give that to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading! Please review. Remember we do this because we love it but feedback is wanted and needed to keep our focus on updating :) It encourages us, we always want to know what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews with last chapter. I'm glad you all are enjoying and want to read more :) Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. The next ones will be longer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stand By Me<strong>

**Chapter 2: Ups and Downs**

"How is she?" Sharpay asked as Troy walked through the front door. She had left after tht morning to prepare a dinner for her parents. Troy was bringing Gabriella over to announce the news.

"Sick, is she supposed to be throwing up all the time?"

"I think it's normal." She cut off the stove and tossed the mits on the table, "Is she still coming over?" After recieving a nod she watched him shuffle his feet aand stare at the floor, "You're nervous?"

"Majorly. I don't know whats gonna happen. Thank God it's winter break. I don't know how Gabs will handle school yet."

Sharpay placed a hand on his shoulder, "I think you both can do this. I wasn't sure at first. I thought it was really irresponsible, you're my brother and she's my best friend."

"Thanks sis. Hey, where's Ry?"

* * *

><p>"My stomach, Troy" Gabriella whinned as they reached the front door. Troy's arm was stationed at her waist and he tried his best to hide his nervousness.<p>

"It's gonna be okay", he whispered to the beauty by his side. He walked her through the door and was greeted by Sharpay. "Hey Shar, go take her to get some water please." He gestured to Gabriella. Grabbing his girlfriend's arm Sharpay walked her away from Troy. He then went into the living room and was greeted by his step mother.

"Troy, hunny, was Gabriella with you?"

"Yeah. Sharpay took her away." He saw her begin to say something but his name was being yelled from another room. He excused himself and ran to the kitchen.

"She just got sick all of a sudden," the blonde informed.

"It's the food. We have to tell them now, Brie", he said lifting her up from the floor before calling his parents into the room.

A few minutes later both Boltons were in the kitchen. "Oh my, sweetheart are you alright?" Derbie asked Gabriella, when Sharpay decided to but in.

"Guys, you may want to sit down." Gabriella could barely look at the two. Troy's hand was gripping hers so tight it hurt and he could feel her shaking, so he decided to go for it.

"Um, how do you guys feel about being grandparents?" he coughed nervously.

"Troy, please don-" Troy's father was interrupted by Gabriella.

"I'm pregnant Mr. Bolton." As soon as those words left her mouth another substance was about to, she left Troy and grabbed the trash can. Troy swiftly held her hair back and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Troy." His father stood up and left the room, waiting for his oldest son to follow.

* * *

><p>"So how does it feel?" Sharpay questioned her best friend.<p>

"So weird, it kind of makes me feel sick even more when I think about it."

"I'm here for you. You know that, right?"

"Thanks." she leaned into hug her friend when she heard yelling. The two girls walked to the living room to find Troy and Jack Bolton in an argument.

"Dad!"

"I said get out! You're eighteen, live with your consequences." His dad had trouble looking at his son. Derby tried to reason with her husband but it was no use. "No, he needs to act like an adult. He-"

Troy interrupted his rant. "Dad, I-"

"I told you to get out! Take her with you" Jack watched as his boy stood up and stepped toward the young brunette. "After you take her home, get your stuff and get out of my house." he ordered.

"Daddy," Sharpay was near tears when she grabbed Troy's arm and begged her dad. "You can't kick him out!"

"Sharpay go to your room."

"You can't punish him, they need you, dad!" Sharpay pleaded before Gabriella tried to but in.

"Mr. Bolton, please don't-"

Pointing a finger at her Jack said, "Not a word out of you. If you had kept your legs closed this wouldn't have happened."

Hearing this the girls gasped and Troy shoved his dad, "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Leave!"

* * *

><p>Gabriella has been sitting in the living room waiting for her unborn baby's father to return from and disaster with his family. This couldn't be happening. Troy's life was officially ruined. He was kicked out of his home and it was all because of her. It was the worst experience of her life and after seeing his dad's reaction she was scared to tell her mother.<p>

What if she was kicked out? They were christians and believed in sex after marriage. What if her mother didn't forgive her? She and Troy could be out in the streets when Maria arrived.

"Gabs" Troy called as the door shut and she heard a thump, assuming it was his bags.

"I"m so sorry, Troy." She ran up to him and buried her head in his chest. "This couldn't have been any worse."

"Baby, there's no reason to be sorry. My dad, he just doesn't understand." He pulled her closer, "If anything I should be sorry. I know you're not ready for this. It isn't how I planned it."

"I know."

"I wanted to finish school and college then marry you and start a family." He sat her on his lap, "Things happen, and Brie? I love you and this baby." He placed his hand on her stomach.

"I love you too. Ugh, my mom's going to be so disappointed in me."

"In us. this isn't just you."

"I wish we could reverse time and fix this." She ran her hand down his perfectly sculpted jaw.

"I know, baby. But, hey we're just starting a lot sooner." He smiled at her.

Laughing, "Troy, I have a little life inside of me. How are you so calm?" She couldn't figure out how everything had went down hill in one day and he was still smiling. She admired him.

Leaning her on the couch and climbing on top of her he said, "Because I know everything will work out. You'll finish school, we both will and live happily ever after."

"You never cease to amaze me, Troy Bolton. You are perfect", she said right before he captured her lips in a firey kiss that began a new activity for the night.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Please review! Thanks!<span>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! I'm really enjoying all your reviews and this story. Hopefully I will get even more.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS AND TEAM INCLUDED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stand By Me<strong>

**Chapter 3: It Can Only Go Up From Here**

"So what's up with you and G?" Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend on 10 years said whilst rebounding the orange rubber ball. It was a nice Thursday afternoon and they had decided to come out to enjoy the new basketball court by the park. They had been playing for over two hours and were almost too tired out.

Retrieving the ball, Troy replied, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You guys are being all touchy feely. . . more than usual." He shook his head, "You're constantly whispering."

"I don't see a difference. We're dating, can't we be all couple-y?"

"Troy, your living with her." He stated as a matter of fact. He was right the couple had been acting different lately and confused them. Usually they would be happy and laugh all the time. Now, they kind of just keep to themselves.

"Yeah, her mom's away and I'm staying there so she's not lonely." He lied, hoping his friend wouldn't catch on that her mom is away most of the time. Troy had been living there for three weeks and anticipating the return of her mother.

"Something's up and you're not telling me" Chad accused him, tossing the ball in the hoop.

"Nothing's going on, don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>"Hey mommy, feeling any better?" Sharpay said as she walked in and placed her vibrant pink bag on the kitchen table.<p>

Sighing in contentment, Gabriella smiled "Tons. I think the morning sickness is gone."

"Well that's great, all that gagging was making me nauseous." She giggled as Gabriella gave her a 'are you serious' look. "So, when is my bro taking you to the doctor's office?"

"In 2 hours. So I have two glorious hours to sit back and rest." As she sat down she heard a familiar tune of 'Popular' by the Veronicas indicating Sharpay had a text.

"Oh, it's Tay. She wants to go shopping" with that she grabbed her bag and put it on her shoulder. Gabriella knew that she would be going also.

* * *

><p>Maria Montez stepped into her house surprised to see Troy Bolton sitting on the couch. After a long month of traveling across the country, he was the last person she expected at the moment.<p>

"Er...Hi Ms. Montez." He stood up from his slumping position and reached for his shirt. He had been shirtless watching the Lakers game. Now he felt embarrassed.

"Hello Troy. Where is Gabriella?"

"Um... she's shopping with Shar and Tay." He scratched his neck nervously.

"Then, may I ask why you're here?" she asked the teenage boy as she walked in the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Well you see, I kind of got kicked out." This fact earned a gasp from the parent.

"Oh My." she set her glass down and placed herself on the stool. "What happened?"

"Actually it's a long story. Is it okay if I stay for a while longer" He was really worried that she would say no. It didn't help the situation that his girlfriend was not present.

"Of course you can stay. You're practically family." She said this without knowing that it was much more truthful then she thought.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she's home already." Gabriella and Troy had just arrived home from the appointment for her and the baby.<p>

"I can't believe she's letting me stay."

Sharpay and Ryan followed them back to her house to have some more friend/family time. Now that Jack had kicked Troy out, they had not been able to see Troy as much as usual. "Me either." Sharpay said as she sat down next to Gabriella taking Troy's space. "How was the appointment?"

"Well, the baby is healthy and we should be able to see the sex next time." Gabriella was exhausted. Her trip to the mall wore her out and now she just wanted to sleep but she had so much on her mind.

"That's so exciting. Troy, did you freak out?"

"Pssh, of course not." he laughed and sat on the floor next to Gabriella's legs and started to rub them up and down. Gabriella's angelic laugh was heard when she listened to her boyfriend.

"He nearly passed out. Although I don't know why?"

Groaning, Troy defended himself, "Hospitals scare me, alright? I just got a little freaked out." The room started out in laughter as Gabriella continued her story on Troy's little panic attack.

"G, you have to stop making fun of my bru-tha." Ryan put a very slang voice into the last part.

"Yeah, Us guys have to stick together" Troy joined in.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple hours since the Evan twins had left. Now, Troy and Gabriella were sitting in the living room just chilling. They were both pretty tired out from the day's events and just took it easy.<p>

Gabriella leaned up and kissed Troy while his head was drooping down, "I love you."

"I love you more."

"No way! I have two loves combined!" she giggled and pressed her lips under his chin, a spot he had trouble resisting. "Mine overthrows yours." After that being said she was _carefully_ tackled and tickled.

"I love you both." Troy lifted her shirt quickly and kissed her tiny bump just beginning to make it's presence.

Gabriella brushed his hair back and laughed at his quirky motions. "When should we tell my mom?" Troy was about to answer when a new voice was added to the conversation.

"Oh there's no need, but you may want to explain this to me?" Maria Montez was standing infront of the two teenagers holding a blue stick. They both thought they threw it away but obviously had not.

"Mami?"

"Are you really? Gabriella Anne?" Her young daughter nodded and she thought the world was crashing down.

Troy saw Gabriella open her mouth but nothing came out, so he continued. "Ms. Montez please don't yell at her."

As she was starting to cry, "You both need yelling. But I can't do it right now." She sat. "Baby girl, are you keeping it?" Both teenager nodded. "Is this the reason Troy was kicked out?" She asked already knowing the answer. "Troy, can I have a talk with my daughter alone?"

After Troy left the room, Gabriella broke down, "Mamma, I'm so sorry I disappointed you."

"Honey, I love you. I know it's not what should of happened but I'm going to be here for you."

"Thank you mom. " Gabriella hugged her mother. "I was so afraid you were going to be like Troy's dad." The two talked for hours until they got everything settled and decide to make Troy a part of it.

* * *

><p>"She took it that well?" Sharpay asked the next day after they met up for lunch.<p>

"Yeah and she still agreed to let Troy stay. I think things are gonna be okay" she said as her mind drifted to a place she was content with. Things were going to be okay, she just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell Me what you think? Good or Bad!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the next chap. I feel like the plot is really good but the writing sucks. Please review and help me out. I hope you like it. I'll try to update more often.**

Disclaimer I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Stand By Me<strong>

**Chapter 4: Ackward Confonting**

A few months had past. Gabriella was now five months along and she was just starting to get a more noticable stomach. It was difficult to hide but they haven't spilled their secret yet.

Gabriella was glowing, she had normal symptoms and her nausea and cravings came back. She spent most of her nights studying for finals since school was almost out and adoring her small bump that held their precious child.

The young couple also found out they were having a little girl. "What do you think of Natalia?" Troy asked putting down the baby names book.

"Aww. That's so pretty, keep it in mind."

Flipping through the book once more he picked out, "Anastasia?"

Gabriella flipped over and laid her head in his lap. "Man, you're good at this. Have you done this before?", she said giggling.

Before smothering her giggles with kisses, "Not at all. I wouldn't do this with anyone else."

"Good because I don't think we'd like to share daddy." Gabriella rubbed her small bump and sat up. "I'm tired. Do you wanna go to bed."

"Yeah, does mommy want me to switch on the _Friends_ re-runs?" Gabriella nodded and Troy got off the bed and put up everything before returning.

"We love you daddy."

* * *

><p>Gabriella was sitting at her lunch table multitasking by reading a book and eating her favorite sandwich. She loved moments at school like this where no one bothered her and she could just meet up with her friends whilst her boyfriend and the guys went off to basketball practice. She had just put a spoonful of pudding in her mouth when Taylor came over announcing she had news.<p>

"Did you hear Kendra Mckinley got knocked up?" Gabriella almost choked on her chocolate pudding and gasped. "Yeah and her baby daddy is from another school, how irresponsible." Gabriella looked down before mumbling a small reply.

"You're not feeling sorry for her are you? Cuz, she only brought this upon herself."

"Tay, I'm sure it was-"

"That's going to ruin her whole future." Sharpay joined the group after catching that statement.

"Who's future is ruining?' she asked as she put down her speciality made lunch tray.

"Kendra's. She's preggers and graduating too." Taylor looked down at her lunch judging.

"Oh my."

"Yep. Her biggest mistake." Listening Gabriella just wanted to crawl in a whole.

"Tay?" she said finally speaking up.

"What?"

"Nevermind." Gabriella finished the rest of her lunch and excused herself earning an apologetic frown from Sharpay.

* * *

><p>Troy and Chad were playing one on one during lunch while the girls were eating. Chad had heard something in the locker room that he obviously wanted to tell about.<p>

"Dude, I heard Jake Lerroy from Sunset is having a kid?" _Wow._ That sure got Troy's attention.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think he's leaving Kendra with it by herself." Chad passed to him and he faltered upon hearing this.

"I could never do that."

"Me either. But we'll never be in that situation. Our futures are way more important than risking it like that."

"Oh." Troy tried to muster up his courage. "I have to tell you something."

"Go for it. As long as you haven't knocked Gabs up it's cool." he laughed. _This isn't funny. _Troy thought.

"Yo, hoops what?"

"Oh... dad cancelled afternoon practice." _Damn. _He couldn't do it.

* * *

><p>Taylor Mckessie has always been a confident person. She always stood up for what she believed in. That's why she was standing up in the front of Miss Darbus' class. She was making a major wrong noticed. "Teen pregnancy is the most irresponsible situation for highschoolers. You are throwing your whole life away. I..."<p>

Gabriella had listen to enough, as Taylor stood up their and claimed that it was unacceptable she felt like crying. Troy had paled over. This was their friend saying she would not accept or support a pregnancy like theirs. It hurt Gabriella to the bone and it just made it much harder to tell them. As Taylor sat down she couldn't even face her best friend.

"Did you like it?"

"Sure." Taylor saw the sarcasm and automatically got angry.

"What is wrong with you? You're freaking out about this. I don't understand why you aren't agreeing with me?" Their boyfriends watched as Taylor vented. "Do you think it's alright to have a baby at our age? It's irr-"

Gabriella interrupted catching the whole class' attention, "Irresponsibe. I get it Tay."

"Finally, could you imagine being in Kendra's shoes?"

"STOP IT! I am in her shoes! I have been for about five months." That one small statement had the whole class gasping. There. It was out and she couldn't take it back. She regretted having the whole school find out but it was out, that's all that mattered.

"What?" Taylor was shocked her mouth was wide open and Gabriella saw Chad nudge Troy asking if it was true. But before anyone else could speak she ran out. This was not how it was supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Sucks I know. Review please.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Stand By Me<strong>

**Chapter 5: Don't Talk**

"Why didn't she tell me?" Taylor questioned as she and Sharpay walked out of school after the scene.

Sharpay stopped and looked at the dark-skinned teen,"How could she? You've been bashing about Kendra all day. Your little speech was just the icing on the cake!"

"I can't believe this, my best friend is pregnant!"

"Please don't go AWOL on her or Troy." Taylor gasped with realization.

"You knew! How could you keep such a secret. You freakin' knew about this!"

"Yeah, I did. I probably wouldn't have if Troy wasn't my brother and if he didn't storm into the house venting about, they wouldn't have told me either."

"That's why Troy's living with her!"

"Dad kicked him out." Taylor took one more glance at Sharpay before she scurried away.

* * *

><p>After Troy had taken Gabriella home Chad pulled him out for a drive. Troy couldn't believe she let their secret out infront of half of the school. It was so surreal that everyone knew now and it seemed a lot more real. Although they were so ready to have this baby and take care of it, something seemed misplaced.<p>

"So, it's true? You're gonna be a dad."

"Yeah man, I'm gonna be a dad." It was akward. He didn't know what to say to Chad.

Turning onto the nearest dirt road as they broke the silence Chad tried to put this in his head. "Wow. And you just let me talk like that today?" He took his eyes off the road to look towards his best friend. Troy figetted. Their conversation was limited earlier that day. Troy didn't even try to explain the situation.

"I guess so. " Troy felt ashamed for letting the hurtful words from him and Taylor get to him. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"Wow."

* * *

><p>It took everthing he had not to go to his parents house and Gabriella still beat him. He was dreading going over and begging for forgiveness. It wasn't in his nature to back down. He wanted to let his anger on his father take over and tell him how he made the biggest misstake by practically disowning him and his grandchild. He wanted to make his father apologize for the hurtful things he said to Gabriella. He wanted to be accepted.<p>

"I'm sorry."

The couple were astonished. Jack, the man who threw Troy out on the street just apologized.

"I want you back here son. I'm sorry for disrespecting you Gabriella. I do want to be a part of your baby's life."

"We want you to be too, Jack." Gabriella felt tears rising in her eyes as she cursed her pregnancy hormones. They all smiled. Jack brought Troy into a big bear hug and carefully wrapped his arms around Gabriella, afraid to do much.

"Do you know the sex?" Derby had witnessed the scene and came in the room wiping her eyes.

:"It's a girl. I think were gonna stick with Natalia." Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's body: the body carrying his unborn child and smiled.

"Aww. That is so pretty." Derby gushed. Gabriella smiled at her, she loved the name too.

"Actually Troy picked it out and I fell in love with it. Just like these too", she said placing on her growing stomach and the other on Troy's cheek.

* * *

><p>Scol had been very weird for the coupld. Rumors were spreading like STDs. <em>It wasn't Troy's child. She's faking to get him to marry her. She's blackmailing him. <em>Also, to top it off, Taylor had purposefully been ignoring them. It was unbearable.

Gabriella was working her butt off. She woke up early so whe could study because she was in bed by eight every night. Troy slept over most of the time and they worked on school things and planning for their child.

"Babe, you need to go to sleep. This is the longest you've stayed up in weeks." Troy tried to take one of her books away but she pulled it back.

"I have to get this ready. Taylor bailed on me so I have to do this entire project because I'm such a bad friend." Troy huffed. _Forget Taylor._

"Gabriella, stop this. Our baby is way more important than Taylor. If she handle our decision, it's her loss."

Gabriella laid on her back and carressed her bump while tears poured out of her eyes. "The things she said hurt Troy. She's my best friend, I miss her. I wanted her to be godmother."

"What she's doing to you is wrong. Chad isn't even speaking to her." Hearing her sad sigh he continued, " OUr baby is the only thing that matters okay? I love you and I love her. The only thing you need to worry about is keeping that beautiful baby inside of you safe."

"And finishing my junior year."

Troy put his lips on her neck trying to distract her, "Babe."

"No Troy. If you won't let me do this, then go home." She opened her book and shoved him with it. "Go home Troy. I'm tired of you breathing down my neck. I'm fine, Nat is fine. Go home."

Shocked, "O-oh-kay?"

* * *

><p>I can't handle this man. She's hot and cold." Troy threw the ball towards the net and missed completely. "She's been nagging me about everything. She tells me to go home then yells at me for 'neglecting' her"<p>

"I heard that's how all pregnant woman are." Chad tried to reason.

"The whole Taylor thing isn't helping either, man."

"I know, she won't listen to anything I say." Chad went over to the back door and grabbed a water bottle.

"She's just so difficult!:" Troy screamed.

"Give her time. Oh she's rig-" his eyes darting behind Troy at the fence.

"I just wish this never happened lik-" He was interruped by a very annoyed pregnant woman.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Gabriella soaked Sharpay's pink flush pillow when she cried. "I broke up with him, Shar. I broke up with the father of my child because I have a terrible time with these hormones." The grabbed the tissue box her best friend had given her and yanked out half of the box. "I threw Chad's welcome stone at his head and worst of all I told him he'd make a terrible dad. I'm the worst person ever!" She barely let out a sob before Sharpay's arms engulfed her.<p>

* * *

><p>Troy Bolton had never been angry at Gabriella Montez. Sure they had their occasional arguments on the most silly things but he had never been mad at her. Not even when she just broke up with him and threw a rock, because he figured they could work it out. He was never angry at her, not before she called him a bad father. He was too stunned to say anything, infact he knew if he opened his mouth something he'd regret would come out.<p>

So he ran. He ran out of Chad's house and drove to the nearest store that could solve his problems for a while. He had to fix this, he had to get the love of his life back in his arms. He knew he had too. But not before he drowned away his hurt with the stinging liquid.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review I hope you liked it! Sorry if there are any mistakes<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I haven't posted on here for a long time. I'm too busy reading your fantastic stories. So Merry Late Christmas. My intention was to post this on Christmas Eve, but I went out of town for the holidays, so here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stand By Me<strong>

**Chapter 6: Mending Hearts**

School had been miserable for Troy. Not only has Gabriella kept him out of her pregnacy, but she hasn't shown up to school for two weeks. He was worried, beyond worried, he was petrified that something had happened. By ignoring him, it just egged on his paranoia.

He walked thorugh the halls in a daze. Everyone looked at him differently now that they knew he was going to ba father. Troy's brain was taking a huge hit. He didn't know if he could handle all the whispering and staring going on from his classmates. No wonder Gabriella was scared to tell people.

He'd watch Taylor sneak glances at him and hurry to her classes so she wouldn't be stopped by the soon to be father. _What was her problem? She's not the one becoming a parent. _He didn't understand why this had been such a big deal to her. Why did she reject the love of his life?

"Dude." Troy looked to his left to see his best friend staring at him with concern. "What's up? You OK?"

"I don't know what's happening. I haven't seen Brie in two weeks and to top it off, I think I'm becoming an alcoholic," the teen looked back at his uneaten lunch. He felt too sick to his stomach to eat. Instead he picked up his fork and started moving things around.

"Man, that- that sucks. Has Shar talked to her?" The African American boy sat down to his left and yanked an apple off his friend's plate.

"No" he shook his head. "Sharpay went on a spontaneous retreat to Wisconsin."

"Go after Gabs she's worth it. After all _she is _having your baby."

* * *

><p>She ran away.<p>

He knew it. Sharpay took her and his baby away from him. He didn't know when they were coming back.. He didn't know anything and that was eating him up inside. It had been four months since he'd seen her. The day was so close to Gabriella's due date. He wanted to be there. If he missed his little girl's birth, he didn't think he'd be able to forgive Gabriella.

He had so much anger inside of him. He couldn't control it. He thought about killing himself everyday but it just wasn't worth it. I took him everything he had to get up every mornings. He felt helpless without knowing how they were. He just wanted her back.

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should go back" Gabriella looked up at the blonde girl sitting beside her. "G, you don't have long until you're due. And besides, mom and dad said he's been moping around all summer!"<p>

"Shar, I made a really bad choice. I took Troy out of our lives from months! How is he going to forgive me?" She stuffed more popcorn in her mouth as tear started to fall from her eyes. "I don't think I can go back."

"But you have to. You can't just keep this child away from him." she watched as Gabriella heaved herself to a standing position and turned to her.

"Why not?" she was in a full blown tear fest. "He never wanted this. It's a better life for him without us."

"Gabs, he loves you and the baby." She knew this. She knew from the first ultrasound they went to together. There were just better solutions for him and this, she knew aswell.

"But Shar, he can go to college and not worry about us. Maybe you should just go back without me." It was true. If Troy didn't have to start his family so soon, he could go off to a university and make something of himself like he had planned. He wouldn't have to deal with being a parent at such a young age.

"NO! That is not an option. Troy is my brother and if you don't come back, he'll be heartbroken." The blonde huffed as she stood up and stormed to her room for the time being. Leaving Gabriella in the dining room alone.

"I think I already blew it. It may be too late."

* * *

><p>"Son, she'll come back to you. I mean she has to." Jack Bolton sat down beside his eighteen year old son. He was tired of seeing Troy mope around every afternoon. He was graduated, he should be out there enjoying his last bit of childhood.<p>

"No she doesn't. She can take Natalia away from me in the blink of an eye. I may never even get to see her."

"But Gabriella isn't like that."

Putting his head between his hands, "I hope not." The two sat in silence until they heard the door open and a loud voice entered their ears.

"We're home!"

* * *

><p>"Gab" Troy croaked as he got on his knees and hugged the young girl below the waist. "Where have you been?" He looked up at the girl that had stolen his heart and saw a tear stained face.<p>

"I went with Sharpay for a while." It was quiet. He took this time to memorize the voice he hasn't heard for months. Then he got up and cradled her head to his chest, almost as if she would disappear when he opened his eyes. He could feel her shaking as she sobbed, "I'm sorry Troy. I'm so so sorry."

* * *

><p>"Never do that to me again" Troy said as he leaned down to kiss the corner of her lips, savoring each touch.<p>

"I won't. I'm never going to jeopardize our relationship again."

"I love you Brie. OK?" He took her small hand in his and then wrapped her up in his arms. "No matter what we go through, that's not going to change."

"I didn't think you would forgive me. I wanted to stay away."

"What? Why?" Troy brought her back and stared at her. She closed her eyes and could feel them burning.

"Your future. I didn't want to be the reason you resign at offers."

"Gab, If I fail, it's my fault. Not Nat's and most definitely not yours. I love you."

Smiling, Gabriella lifted her head. "I want her middle name to be Payton."

"Peyton."

"Like Shar_pay_. _Pay_ton." Troy smiled down at her and put his hand on her bump.

Gently rubbing circles on it, "I like it. Natalia Payton Montez."

"No, Bolton."

"But don't you want-" he was interrupted by a finger pressed up against his lips.

"This is your first child, don't you want her to be yours?"

"No matter what her name is, she's always going to be mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Short incerpts I know, but I just wanted to fit everything in. You guys will be blessed this time because I plan to upload the next chapter for Stand by Me and some in the others of mine. I hope you all had a great holiday and have a safe New Years! Review Please.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here is the new chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update like I said I would last time, but I was and still am very busy with college entries. I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Stand by Me<strong>

**Chapter 7: Start of Something New**

It had been a couple of days since Gabriella and Sharpay made their homecoming. Gabriella and Troy were back to normal and were loving each other like they were before. Now Gabriella had no doubts that Troy was ready to be a father. Leaning over to pick up her phone, Gabriella answered.

"Hello?" At first there was silence on the other line, before some breathing was heard.

"Hey, Gabriella, this is Taylor." Taylor was calling? Who would have thought. Gabriella was speechless. "I'm sorry."

Hearing nothing Taylor continued, "I'm sorry I never gave you the chance to feel like you could tell me. I guess, I just didn't see how this could effect everyone. I always thought it was stupidity. I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you." Feeling the courage to speak Gabriella replied,

"Tay, you're my bestfriend and what you did hurt."

"I know, I guess I didn't think."

"No, you didn't. Thanks. I'm scheduled to be induced next week."

"I'll come and visit."

* * *

><p>Gabriella wobbled into the Bolton household, "Hey Ry! Where is everyone?"<p>

"Oh They went to mom's dinner thingy, didn't Troy tell you?"

"No." She sat down on the couch next to him. "Why didn't you go with them?" She placed her hand on her stomach as she watched Ryan switch through the channels on the television.

"I had a headache. You can stay if you want."

Two hours later Ryan was bored with the television and Gabriella was picking at her nails, a habit she's had since she was a small child.

"So are you ready for baby Montez?" Gabriella looked up at the question and smiled really big.

"Yeah, I'm so excited."

"Cool!" Ryan put the remote down and stood up. "I can't wait to be an uncle. Hey, I'm thirsty, want anything?"

* * *

><p>Ryan walked back into the living room with two glasses of Coca-Cola. "There wasn't a ginger ale, I hope Coke's okay?" He looked up from his spot, "Gab? Hey are you okay?"<p>

Gabriella was hunched over in her seat, "Uh, I have been having pains all day. I think I'm fine."

"Oh"

"Oh. My. Gosh. Ry, I-I think my water just broke." Both Gabriella and Ryan's eye got big.

"Should I call Troy?" Ryan asked dumbfoundedly.

Gabriella looked at him before hissing, "What do you think?"

* * *

><p>"Well Miss Montez, your little girl will be here earlier than we expected. You should be able to go into delivery in about thirty minutes." The doctor stated as he injected an epidural into Gabriella's tan flesh.<p>

It was 5:59 p.m. and his shift was just about to end before Gabriella was admitted. _Thank God for overtime pay, _he thought.

"Twenty minutes Ry. Did you call Troy yet?" Gabriella rolled over as she thought about the short time in which she will be delivering her bundle of joy. After he nodded his head, Gabriella winced as a pain shot through her entire body. "I take back what I said earlier. I don't think I'm ready for this."

"C'mon Gabby. You'll be the best mom out there. You are so good with children."

"But this is mine." She could feel the epidural kicking in and was more than happy. "This is a piece of me and a piece of Troy. Oh my goodness, I'm going to kill him." Ryan started laughing but then caught himself as he finally realized what kind of pain his future sister-in-law was in. Suddenly his phone rang, he answered and imediately Gabriella could tell something was wrong. "What is it Ryan?"

"Um..Gab" Can you keep your legs crossed? They're stuck in traffic." Gabriella's eye widened as she thought of the possibility of Troy missing his daughter's birth.

"What?" She couldn't tell if the pain was shortening her breathe or that thought. "He has to be here! I can't do this without him."

* * *

><p>Troy was beyond panicking. After Ryan informed him that she would be delivering in less than an hour, he was begging for a way out. The traffic was awful, there was no way he could get out of this mess without missing the most memorable moment of his life. "Can't you drive any faster?" His mother glared at him from the drivers side.<p>

"Troy, honey I'm doing my best."

"She's probably freaking out! I have to be there!"

"Troy, you need to calm down." His sister and girlfriend's best friend stated as if it was the easiest thing to do.

"Calm down?" He was almost out of his seat by now. "She's having MY baby! I can't calm down." Troy groaned as the car infront of him barely moved an inch. "Would your jet be able to land at the hospital?" All eyes were on him.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes later and after a few I hate you's once Troy arrived <em>right on time<em>, baby Montez was brought into the world. Six pounds, twelve ounces, Natalia Payton Montez arrived on July 15th 2011 at 6:37 p.m.

Gabriella was spent. She never thought child birth would have been so painful. She snuggled into the stiff hospital bed as Troy pulled her closer to his sleeping body. One arm was wrapped around her and the other along with one of her own was holding the newborn. The sight was perfect. The new family had officially begun.

Natalia, Nat for short was curled up in her father's arms the third day after her homecoming. The bundle of joy was a splitting image of Troy, the only difference was her chocolate handful of hair. The tiny baby had the Montez household up at all hours of the night. Funny how she only slept in the day, turning her parents nocturnal. Yawning, while gripping the knocked out in slumber father's finger, Natalia was already a daddy's girl.

Gabriella smiled at the picture perfect positions of her lover and sweet child. After giving birth to the beautiful newborn, she had been ordered to rest. Even though Troy had been staying and helping, it was easier said then done. Troy couldn't feed her, obviously since he didn't have the appropriate equipment. Also, he would sleep through her cries until Gabriella smacked him awake. Needless to say, she dad tried to rest but felt awful about making Troy do most of everything. "Troy, babe." She whispered soothingly, trying not to wake the snoozing infant. Unsuccessful as Troy jumped and made the baby's face scrunch up in agitation.

"Here, let me take her. Go sleep for a while."

"But you-" Gabriella silenced him by placing a finger over the pair of lips she loved so much.

"I'm refreshed. Just had a nice bath. Now scoot that butt of yours up and get up to my room.", she said as she grabbed the wailing child. "Hey babe, momma's got you."

Troy had no objection and sloppily placed a kiss to her mouth before bouncing up the stairs. Gabriella smiled in content at the situation laid before her.

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since Natalia graced the couple with her presence. It also had been particuarly quiet that morning until the door was heard and Jack and Derby Bolton walked through the door. Immediately seeing their purpose for being there in a bouncy seat as her father sat curled up watching the adorable present.<p>

"There's my little munchkin!" Jack picked up the tiny girl and started making faces at her. Derby watched in admiration.

"She's gotten so big!"

"That's because she's my girl! Beautiful and strong." Troy smiled as he watched his dad pick at his own creation.

"Where is Gabriella, dear?"

"In th enursery, she bought a whole bunch of stuff yesterday." Troy took the little's girl distraction to turn on the television to the latest basketball game as his mom continued to speak.

"So did Sharpay. Gaudy stuff if you ask me." The latter statement caught Troy's attention.

"My baby is not wearing glitter." A whinning was heard as Natalia looked in the direction of her daddy.

"Oh, you want daddy. Gramps isn't good enough for you, huh?" Jack chuckled as he handed over the bundle.

"Come here babe." Troy placed a rattle in her hand and immediately it was in her mouth. There was angelic laughing heard coming down the stairway.

"She's a real daddy's girl." Gabriella sat down beside Troy and entered the conversation.

"So, Gabby, how are you feeling?" Derby asked.

"Pretty good actually, she has started to sleep alot more through the night." Gabriella informed as she played with the infant's tiny hand.

Jack smiled, "She's the perfect angel." Mirroring his father's face, Troy smiled proudly as he rubbed the sleepy girl's face. Gabriella felt tears in her eyes,

"You are so good with her."

"I lover her, just like I love you." Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella's forehead. At the moment, everything was perfect for the young couple starting their lives together.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. If I don't get enough reviews, I won't feel obligated to post new chapters as much. It takes a lot of effort to write these stories for you guys, the least you can do is press the Review button.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Well as you can see I am one of the worst updaters ever. So here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Silence<strong>

It had been a peaceful day in the Montez household, when Gabriella went to check on Natalia. Troy went out with friends and Maria was on a business trip. Natalia started whinning a few minutes before Gabriella went up to her. When she arrived, Natalia was squirming up a storm. She lifted the infant and looked concerned at how warm she felt.

"Shh.. momma's here." Natalia continued to wail. "Sweetie, calm down, I'm going to check your temperature." Gabriella got the thermometer out of the bathroom and it read 101.0 degrees. "Oh my gosh! Baby girl, let's get you to a doctor."

101

Throughout the whole ride to the pediatrician Natalia didn't react to her mother's soothing voice. Gabriella was terrified, Natalia was only eight months old and there could be so many reasons to her being ill.

When they arrived at the office, Gabriella was hysterical. Natalia seemed worse as the nurse took her straight to the examining room. "Ma'am how long has she been like this?", the nurse asked while examining Natalia's breathing.

Trying to control her worry Gabriella shaked out, "About a half an hour. As soon as she had a high fever I brought her down here."

"Alright, you keep being a soothing mother and the doctor will be right in." Then she closed the door.

101

"She has a severe ear infection." Dr. Monroe said while scribbling some words on his clip board.

"I hate seeing her like this," Gabriella sat down as she tried rocking the child to calm her down from her constant wailing.

The doctor sat down in his chair to get started on some other tests. "Most mothers do. Now do you or her father have any issues of deaf family members?"

"Not that I'm aware of. " Now she was a little frightened. "Are you saying she can be deaf?"

Not answering the question, Dr. Monroe brought his attention to Natalia, "Do you see how she isn't responding to these noises." He demonstrated with a few small claps toward the infant's head. "I believe Natalia has a strong chance at being deaf. This infection could be the cause. It may be temporary like many infant infections, or it could be permanent."

Shocked, Gabriella stuttered," How? I don't understand."

"It could just be the infection blocking the sound. We will try to stay positive. I want you to get these antibiotics in her and in a week and we will do some tests." He put his pen down and looked at the two kin.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Talk to her, sing, make noises, but not incredibly loud. We don't want to damage more." He put a little princess sticker on Natalia's shirt. "I know this is a lot to handle, but if you have questions call me. Please."

101

It was quiet. It was too quiet for Gabriella. After they had gone to the pharmacy to pick up Natalia's prescription, the baby had fallen asleep with the help of her medication. Gabriella sat there, staring at her now calm child wondering how this happened. She didn't know whether to stay calm or cry her eyes out. Her emotions were scattered everywhere.

The silence had caught up with her hours ago. Was all of Natalia's screaming the cause of being frightened because she couldn't hear her surroundings or the infection harming her. She didn't want to be alone right now. She wanted to dial Troy's number and cry for him to come home and make her forget all her worries. But she didn't, Troy deserved the time to enjoy his friends, and she wasn't all that sure how she would tell him. How would he react? Would he be scared or try to calm her down? She wasn't sure, but as the door knob twisted with a chuckle behind it, she was about to find out.

He came in with a huge grin on his face. His blue eyes glistened as the window light shone through. "Hey." He came up beside her and kissed her cheek then touched the small of her back in an affectionate way. "Nat been good?" he asked as he spun her around to face him once more before he saw her worry-struck face.

"Troy." It was barely audible. Her whimper caught his attention more this time.

"Hey, hey." He gently touched her face. "Did something happen? Wait, what happened?"

She pulled him to the couch. "I took Natalia to the doctors today. She has an ear infection."

Relief filled his features."Oh babe, you had me worried. She'll be okay," he said with a small chuckle. He felt her grip his hand tighter.

"Do you know what else he told me?" She didn't wait for him to ask. "She's deaf. The infection made her deaf."

"What?"

"Troy our baby can't hear us!"

"Babe, no!" He stood up straight almost knocking Gabriella down. "Why the hell didn't you call me?"he said as he took off running upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for reviewing! Although I think I will insist on atleast 10 before I update next. You all are so encouraging.**

**So here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stand by Me<strong>

**Chapter 9: One Step Forward**

Little over a month had passed and it was confirmed that baby Natalia was hearing impaired. She was now scheduled in appointments every week. After talking to his parents, Troy found out hearing problems ran in his biological mother's family. Gabriella and Troy focused on their little girl now more than ever. Troy stayed at teh Montez home more often and as Natalia was alone with him, he would find himself just watching her sleep. He observedd the infant in every way. She had certain motions that she would use to gain attention or the way she looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes. It touched his heart in so many ways. Her gurgles were the cutest thing, Troy couldn't help but love her. But then again why wouldn't he want to? She was his own life.

"Hey Troy, can you do me a favor?" Maria asked as she walked into the room that held the now 19 year old sitting on the couch. Looking away from the television, Troy replied.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Well, I need some groceries. Gabriella wants to take Natty to the park and I still have to continue to cook for tonight's gathering." She pointed to the kitchen with the spatula she carried in her right hand.

"I can go to the store for you if that' s what you're asking." He started to get up from the couch and pick up his soda bottles.

"Thank you sweetie. You are a lifesaver." Moving away from the couch, Troy heard a squeal from the kitchen and an angelic laugh that followed. "I hear my two favorite ladies." He crept into the kitchen infront of Maria.

Seeing the two women of his life mad him smile like never before. Natalia looked so much like her mother. She had Gabriella's eyes, hair (as of now), and beautiful smile. Although there was no way Troy could be denied of being her father, she mostly resembled Gabriella. She has the same chubby frame as he did when he was an infant.

Gabriella smiled up at Troy and pointed towards him. "Look! There's daddy." Natalia followed her hand, not understanding what was being said, but her attention being caught by the movement. A smile graced her chocolate covered face when her eyes landed on her father's. Another squeal errupted form her mouth as she squirmed to get out of Gabriella's hands. "Oh, I see how it is. I'm only good enough for you when daddy isn't around." Gabriella laughed as she led her to her daddy's arms.

"How's my little lady?" He chuckled as his eyes set sight of her face. "My very messy little lady," he poked her cheek.

"Say daddy, we're going to the park after mommy gets me cleaned up."

Troy went over to Gabriella and nuzzled his nose with hers. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

Gabriella looked down at herself in Troy's old sweatpants and practice jersey. "Wha? Troy, I'm a mess. I've been looking after her all day."

"I know. I love how you look with no make up on and doing the work of a wonderful mother." He brought her closer by swooping her under her bottom. "You are gorgeous." He complimented earning a chaste kiss on his jaw.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Grocery shopping was one of his least favorite tasks. Everytime Troy went someone would notice him and then feel the need to talk to him for twenty minutes. He just wanted to get the items on the list and move on.<p>

While Troy was trying to go unnoticed he swerved to the book section. Glancing at a few, here and there, one in particular caught his attention. He stopped and picked up the small book, _Teach Your Baby Sign Language. _ He tried not to think about Natalia's condition, but in the end it was inevitable. He flipped through the book and saw a page that contained information on deaf infancy.

"Oh Troy!"

So caught up in thought his old neighbor scared him, and he dropped the book. "Mrs. Gavner, hi, how are you?" He said picking up the book.

"Oh just fine, dear." She saw him put the book in the basket. "I heard about your little one. I'm so sorry."

Nodding, "She's doing very well. I guess it just hit us harder, ya know." He looked at the ground before continuing. "She just seems no different."

"I'm sure. Jack showed me pictures the other day. She sure is a doll baby."

Troy chuckled at the old woman. "That she is. She looks just like her mother."

"How is she? Gabriella, I mean." The elder woman picked up a book and gave it a few glances. "I haven't seen her for some time."

"She's doing greath Mrs. Gavner. We're actually having a barbeque tonight. You're welcome to come. Maria sure misses you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is! I know you missed me! JK. I'm not back in my writing groove yet so please bear with me. I have be absent since I started college and I am so, so sorry. I've missed you guys. So please enjoy. (and review)**

* * *

><p><strong>Stand by Me<strong>

**by zacefanno1**

**Chapter 10: Holiday Upsetting**

Many months had passed and Natalia has grown a lot. She is now ten months old and nearly walking. Gabriella and Troy are trying to learn sign language so they can teach their little girl. Now it is Thanksgiving and the Bolton and Montez families filled the house.

The young parents were greeting everyone as they came through the door. "Gab, this is my aunt Dina. This is Gabriella." Troy smiled at his aunt as she swooped her arms around Gabriella into a hug.

"Oh you are a beautiful thing." Dina gave the young girl one last squeeze before letting go.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled and looked at Troy. This was the second family member Gabriella had met from Troy's family. It was a little overwhelming.

"You too, dear." The older woman gestured over a gray haired man. "Mike meet Troy's girlfriend." The man came over holding Natalia in his arms. She was a little squirmy.

"Hello, I'm Gabriella." She took his hand for a quick shake.

"Hey there, I suppose this cute-y pie belongs to you." Mike handed over Natalia as he let his wife talk.

"With that resemblance you can tell she's your sibling." Dina tickled little Natalia's stomach. "She is so precious." Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled.

"Actually, this is Natalia, my daughter." Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella before continuing after her.

"Our daughter." Troy said proudly looking at the two girls he loved so dearly. Then he frowned when he saw his aunt and uncle's faces.

"Excuse me?"

"You're only children yourselves." Both adults spoke up. Gabriella looked shocked. She didn't think this would happen. Troy took action.

"Brie, take Nat to the kitchen."

101

"Baby, don't worry over it." Troy was in the kitchen caging Gabriella against the counter. Troy had talked to his aunt and uncle but it was no use. The adult couple excused themselves from the gathering and went home. He really didn't think they of all his family members would have such a problem with his new family.

Gabriella failed to look at him and decided the shoes his feet kept occupied were a better place. "I can't, Troy. Everyone is going to think this. I can't just let it go."

"My family is just really judgmental I guess," he put his fingers under her chin to lift her face to his level. "Babe, c'mon-." Gabriella shoved him with all the power she had to get out of his grasp.

"I don't think-." She was interrupted as one of her aunts came into the kitchen holding Natalia, who was getting a little fussy.

"Hey guys! Someone wants your attention." She gestured to the active little girl in her arms. Handing her over to Gabriella, she continued. "I love her to pieces! She is just too adorable."

The couple smiled and Gabriella started to talk to the little girl, "Hey baby! Did you miss mommy?" Natalia followed her mother's facial expression and expressed a squeal. Troy chucked and started to tickle her tummy.

"Of course, she missed me more." Troy took Natalia out of her grasp and wrapped one arm around Gabriella. Gabriella's aunt, Celia, watched them both and sighed.

"So are wedding bells around the corner?" This question surprised Troy because he seemed to be thinking a lot about that topic lately. He cleared his throat.

"Uh- I don't kn-"Gabriella's strong voice interrupted his stuttering,

"We aren't getting married Aunt Celia." As both Troy and Celia stare at her she puts her attention on Natalia and takes her to the next room.

101

Gabriella was exhausted. She helped Derby and Sharpay prepare the dinner and also kept up with Natalia as Troy watched the football game. She had just finished putting Natalia down for her nap when there was a knock on the door. She turned around and her eyes followed Troy walk across the room to sit across from her on the bed.

"So, uh," He looked down. "You don't want to get married?" Gabriella wasn't expecting such a forward question. Although she knew there would be consequences for being so distant lately and having said that comment in the kitchen. Gabriella was a smart girl; she just didn't want to do this today.

"What?'  
>"Earlier, you said we won't marry."<p>

"I'm happy like we are." She got up and occupied herself with folding some of Natalia's socks. Troy followed her.

"Living off of your mother? Brie I want to start a life with you."

"What else do you want? We made a life isn't that enough?" She tore her eyes away from his. She couldn't bear to see his hurt eyes. "Why now anyway? You said after college."

"Is it a crime to want to make my life with you more official?" He followed her as she continued to busy herself.

"Troy, we're still wrapping our heads around raising a baby."

"And we're doing a pretty damn good job too! No matter if people are against us."

"I don't think-"She started, "I don't know."

"Is this because of my aunt and uncle?" He watched her sigh, "So what? Some people don't want to support what we have. We can live through that." Her head shot up and there were tears in her eyes.

"Troy…"

"What is it Gabriella? I love you. I love being with you, raising Nat _with you._" After she stayed silent he asked her, "What are you thinking?"

Gasping on her tears, "Everything is happening so fast. Maybe we should slow down. "She wiped her eyes and grabbed his hand. "I don't want things to happen just because it is routine. Most of it already has. Troy, I have so many aspirations. A daughter. I'm graduating from high school with a daughter. My life is just beginning." She couldn't bear the realization in his eyes as he watched her.

"What do you mean Gabriella? How slow do you want to go?"

"I think we should," She choked on a cry. "I think we should take a break." He yanked his hand out of her grasp and soon as she ended the sentence. "It doesn't have to be long! Just to see-"

"Just to see if I'm worth sacrificing your life for. To see if there's better man out there for you? What? While I wait, you're allowed to move on?"

"No!" She couldn't see him now because of the tears. "That's not what I mean! Let me figure things out."

Troy quickly wiped a stray tear away from his cheek. "What is there to figure out Gabriella? I'm your boyfriend. We have a daughter _together!"_

"That doesn't mean that's it. Just because we have a child doesn't me- I mean."

"No you've said enough. You do what you want." He looked at the crib with the little girl who stole his heart. "You can shut me out of your heart, relationship, life but there is no way in hell you will stop me from being a father." His heart tightened. He couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"You know I would never!"

"No. I must not know a whole lot about you. I thought you were my forever. I guess I'm – I – I think you should leave." He headed for the door before she cried.

"Troy, I love you! I-"

"You do not get to say that to me Gabriella. I'm going to say goodnight to our daughter and then I want you to leave." He opened the door for her then went back over to crib.

101

It was twelve o'clock at night and Chad was royally ready to take someone's head off when he heard a knock at his door. Taylor didn't look happy either. She was about ready to leave so it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

"Troy, my man." The shaggy haired boy sighed then took a good look at his best friend. "Man, are you okay?" He stumbled to grab Troy just before he leaned into him.

"I feel sick." Troy had bags under his eyes and was really pale.

"You look it. What's wrong?" He got a big whiff of the tall basketball player and cringed. He smelled like he swam in a pool of alcohol. Troy looked at him with the most horrifying eyes.

"She fucked me over." He managed just before he bent over and Taylor entered the room started.

"Chad! What's wrong with him?!" She rushed over and held Troy's head up. "Honey what happened to you?"  
>"You're fucking best friend." Troy's teeth gritted out. She gave Chad a quick look.<p>

"Baby, please go get a towel." Chad obeyed and dashed off to the kitchen. "Troy, now tell me what happened."

"She wants a break? I want to marry her and she wants to broaden her fucking horizons." He leaned on the dark skinned girl. "I want to hate her so much." Chad came back into the room with a towel and a bottle of water.

"Man, how much have you had to drink?"

"Not mu-"Troy gets out right before his stomach reflexes and he regurgitates everything from the day on Chad's floor. The dark boy looks shocked but helps Troy up.

"Well shit!"

101

"What the hell did you do?" Taylor hissed the next day when she and Sharpay barged into the 18 year olds room.

"I think I lost him for good this time, Tay." Gabriella held the pillow she had been crying on since she arrived home to an empty bed. Sharpay sat behind her and patted her back.

"No honey, he'll come back."

"He's crushed. I can't believe I did this." She wiped her face. "I just don't want to be one of those girls who amount to nothing. I don't want to be obligated to settle down or live like I am now. I want options."

"Gabi, he's my brother but you have to do what's best for yourself, and Natalia." Sharpay looked at Taylor.

"Then why does it feel so bad to not have him when I wake up? " She stands up. "I hope he hates me! I hate myself. I love him guys!"

"Honey don't you ever say that!" Taylor grabbed her flailing arms. "Sharpay is right. Figure out what you want and if Troy is so in love with you as he seems, he will be waiting."

"I know." She looks down. "I know he will. That's what hurts the most. I don't deserve him to wait for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! Lots and lots of drama in this chapter. I hope you liked it. I encourage you to press the review button, I mean it has been made easier for you.<strong>


	11. Decisions

**So I've really got the dates messed up about Natalia's age. From now on until I change it again, her birthday will be in February. Hopefully if I get enough reviews I can update quicker!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stand by Me<strong>

**Chapter 11: Decisions**

**by **

**zacefanno1**

It had been few days since the breakup. Troy was now living back in his parent's home and Gabriella was adjusting to living alone again, since her mother was always away. Troy would constantly come over to Chad's dorm room at U of A. They would sit together and talk mostly about Natalia then play some video games. Today Troy brought Natalia along.

"So how are you holding up?" Chad walked in the room carrying a box of baby snacks. "This is all the snacks I have left here." He handed them to Troy and then sat beside both him and the baby. Troy cradled Natalia as she slept and watched the movie on mute.

"I'm okay." Chad looked skeptically at his best friend. It had been weird not coming to college with Troy by his side, but he eventually got used to it.

"Really? Because it didn't seem that was three days ago."

"I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have come here in that condition and ruin your Thanksgiving with Taylor." He looked at the newly shaven curls of his friend before continuing. "I should have known she wasn't happy. I should have tried harder."

"This isn't your fault, Troy. Gabriella had to figure out things for herself."

"I get that, but why couldn't I help her figure them out." He looked down at the sleeping baby. "Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore. I have all I need right in my arms."

101

"It was so weird. He came and got his things while I was at school and then when he came to pick Nat up, he didn't look at me." Gabriella was having a girls' night, something she hasn't had since she became pregnant. Sharpay and Taylor were painting each other's nails while she was braiding her hair. This is what a senior in high school should be doing not living with her boyfriend and raising a daughter, she thought. But then decided she wanted to kick herself for even thinking that. She loved Natalia, her beautiful baby girl that was changing looks so fast and started to resemble her father more. She would never regret her birth she just wished she had more time to grow up before it happened.

"Can you blame him?" Sharpay said from afar, breaking her thinking.

"Hey! I thought you were on my side, Pay." Gabriella turned around from the vanity to glare at her blonde friend.

"I understand both, honey." Continuing Taylor's nails, she furthered her explanation, "I'm on no one's side." Gabriella looked down and Taylor caught the sad look.

"She's right. We can't pick sides. Neither of you did wrong." She told Sharpay to pause quickly and hugged Gabriella from behind. "Just give him time."

101

Two weeks later and it was nearly Christmas. Troy was bringing Natalia back into the Montez home for the week. He knew he couldn't keep her too long because he was running out of formula. He walked into the house carrying the child in one arm and her things in the other.

"Here" Gabriella shut the door and grabbed on the bags. "I'll put these upstairs." As she went upstairs, Troy placed Natalia on the couch so she could sit up and smile at him.

"Okay pretty girl. You're home; daddy's bringing you back to mommy." He kissed her forehead and saw that Gabriella had returned downstairs.

"Troy?"

"Where's Maria?" He tried to look at her without feeling heartbroken.

"She's away on business, won't be back until the end of December." She moved closer to talk to him. "Thank you." He was taken back at her statement. What had he done to deserve it?

"For what?"

"For not being a dick about this."

"Where were you when we had the fight? I pretty much said I hated you." Once the words slipped from his mouth he knew they shouldn't. He heard a quiet gasp from her as she glanced at the floor. "But I don't okay. No matter how broken I am right now, I don't hate you. I love you so much and I'll try to respect that you don't want us together." He took her hand. "Just please keep me a part of your life."

She smiled, "of course." Troy turned to Natalia to say his goodbyes.

"Okay, daddy's leaving now. I love you." He gave her one more kiss and started for the door.

"Troy." She called after him and he turned around. "I'm sorry."

"Come do Christmas at our house. You don't need to be alone in this big house for the holidays." He gave her a small smile. "And don't be sorry. _I'm _sorry. I wasn't it for you." Then he walked out. Gabriella gave the door one more look before she whispered,

"You don't know that."

101

Time was going by quickly. Christmas and Natalia's birthday had passed. Troy and Gabriella have reconciled their friendship and are trying to come to terms with their situation. They both planned Natalia's birthday party and were delighted to see their one year old experience such a lovable thing. Now it was the end of February and Troy was taking Natalia to a checkup.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton here alone I see?" Natalia's doctor walked in and saw both the toddler and her father sitting down.

"Yeah, Gabriella has major exams this week. It's just us."

"Understood. Although I do with both of you were here." Troy face looked stricken.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Just the opposite. Natalia is developing rather well." His heart went back to his chest instead of his stomach. He watched as the doctor looked over Natalia's head.

"Then?"

"I want to bring up Cochlear Implants."

"What are those?"

"It's a developing technological device that has indeed been very successful." He handed Natalia back to her father. "If we did this early Natalia could start speaking soon and start understanding certain sounds."

"Really? That's great!" Troy smiled down at the girl.

"Yes the surgery helps audible noise pass through."

"Surgery? It's not like hearing aids?"

"No, Mr. Bolton. The procedure has placements in the inner and outer ear."

"She's only a little over a year old, Sir. Are you sure?"

"Exactly, the earlier she has this, the sooner she can be a normal child." He went across the room and grabbed a book. "Here is a pamphlet. Read this and I'll be back in a few moments."

Troy took a look at the pamphlet and read all the benefits, the procedure, and the risks. He looked down at his baby girl. Would it be so bad if she couldn't hear? He thought that's what makes her special. He loved her just the way she was.

"How did you find it?" Troy was so into his thinking he didn't notice the doctor come back into the room.

"There are more risks than there are benefits to this, doctor."

"Yes, but I can assure you-"Troy interrupted him.

"It says the procedure may not even work. We would put her through all this to have her hearing not even affected."

"Troy, there are many possibilities, but hearing something is a gift for your child."

"I'm not sure. I can't even afford this!" He was about to stand up. "I don't want her to be put in pain. She's only a year old."

"Here, I'll give you all the information and why don't you go home and talk it over with Gabriella."

"Okay, but I think she'll agree with me on this one."

101

"They can do this? Troy did exactly what the doctor said. He waited until Gabriella was finished with school and then went over to talk to her. After hours and hours of researching the topic he was still skeptical.

"Yeah."

"This is great." Troy saw her eyes light up with excitement. "Natalia can be like normal kids!"

"What?" He couldn't' believe what he was hearing. "You want to do this.

"Of course! She will be a normal little girl!"

"Did you see all the risks? There's a page full!"

"Troy, just because they have risks doesn't mean it happens often. There are risks everywhere!"

Shaking his head, "I can't believe this. This is a dangerous procedure!" He noticed Gabriella had stopped listening to him.

"I can't wait to tell mom. She will be so happy about this!"

"What? No. We are not going through with this." His mind was going to explode. How could she want to do this?

"Of course we are."

"We can't even afford it!"

"Pssh," She walked around the couch to pick up things. "Mom would be happy to loan us some!"

"Listen to yourself. Do you even care that it could seriously hurt our child?"

She stared up at him. Her facial expression changed to an angry one, "Of course I do! Are you saying I'm a bad mother?"

"No, I'm saying were not doing this! I'm not going to agree to it."

"You don't have to. I'm her mother and I can say what's best for my daughter." She turned her back to him.

"And I'm her father!" Troy went up to her and then was interrupted.

"Troy, do you want her to resent you? Do you want to be the reason she can't be normal?"

I already am! He wanted to scream. "I want here to be happy. I want here to have everything!" He sat down on the couch and leaned his head against the arm rest. "I'd love for her to hear me tell her bedtime stories. I want her to hear you sing her to sleep. I want her to live life to the fullest."

"Then why can't you see this is for the best?" She watched him look down then into her with his deep blue eyes.

"I'm scared, okay? I'm scared you'll get your hopes up and then be let down if it doesn't work." He stood up and leaned against the table. "I'm scared that she's going to get hurt. I can't lose her. I'm so scared that I will, since I've already lost you." He looked up at her and saw tears in her eyes. She reached up and placed her hand on his hot cheek.

"You haven't lost me, okay? I'm right here." Her breath caught in her chest as she watched his head turn and kiss the hand that was on his face. Before she could stop herself, she leaned up and kissed him slowly.

To her surprise he returned it before whispering, "I've missed that." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

She smiled sadly, "I shouldn't have done that." She placed her hands over his to move them. "I'm still trying to think about things." Her heart broke as he nodded and ten turned away. "Don't be like that!"

"I love you Brie- to the moon and back. Why do you keep playing with my emotions, huh?" He looked her in the eyes before she hugged him and replied the three words he had wanted to hear for so long.

Against her better judgment she leaned up to peck his neck, then his chin, and after she pressed her lips against his, hard.

101

It had been a couple of days since they had talked about the treatment. Troy was still undecided. He had so many things going through his mind. He wanted to go to college, provide for the girls he loved so much. He just didn't know how. Now he was at home being pestered by his sister.

"So, are you back together now?" Sharpay asked for the hundredth time. He shrugged. "Well. It's not like you to sleep with someone and not be." He looked at her shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Sweetie, Gabriella kisses and tells!" She laughed and hugged her brother. Soon he joined in.

"I feel like we're getting there."

"Sex complicates things, Troy." She hit his shoulder, "Silly boy."

"You think I don't know that? One minute she's telling me she still doesn't know what she wants, the next we're in the bed all night." He laughed at Sharpay's face. "I don't know what she wants."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I want her, all of us to be a family again, officially. I hat not seeing her eyes twinkle when she's around Nat. I love her so much." He leans back against the bed.

"Then tell her, bro!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Fin

**Well guys, this is it! My first finished story. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stand by Me<strong>

**by zacefanno1**

**Chapter 12: Happy Endings**

Troy walked up to his front door as a knock was heard. He was surprised to see Gabriella standing behind it.

"Gabriella?"

She was biting her lip as she stared back at him. "Hey," Her eyes watching him lean against the doorframe.

"What are you doing here?" His eyes grew wide as he thought the worst. "Is Natalia okay?" He slipped on his jacket getting ready to walk out the door. "Why didn't you ca-" His sentence was interrupted with two fingers placed over his lips.

"Shh…" Gabriella removed her fingers and linked them around his belt loops, pulling him closer. His eyes followed her movements closely.

"What are you-" Again he was interrupted and lost his thought as she slipped her hands around him and kissed the exposed skin of his neck. "Oh- Gab-" She trailed her kisses up until they reached his lips.

"I love you," Another kiss to his mouth. "so, so much." She looked at him surprised as he pushed her back a little and stared at her.

"Does this mean?" She nodded, confirming his idea.

"I want us to be a family. I figured out that my life begins with you." Her heart was racing, as she couldn't keep her hands away from his body. She had missed his touch so much. She felt like she was in a dream. "It always has, I was just too stupid to see." Troy pulled her back against him and kissed her multiple times before professing his love for her again. "I'm so sorry I did this to you."

"It-it doesn't matter now." He closed his eyes as her hands moved up and down his sides. "You're here now." He could tell she was about to speak but instead a third voice was heard.

"Really guys? You're on the front porch-" Sharpay started before things registered and she squealed shocked. "Oh my God! Ry, they're back together!" She started jumping up and down and they couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, Shar, but let's leave them be. Congrats, guys!" The blonde male gripped his sisters arm and dragged her in the house.

101

It was one of the cutest sights you could see. Gabriella was curled up to Troy's side while being the proud father he was, Troy bounced Natalia on his lap.

"Baby, mommy and daddy are back together." He placed a small kiss to her head before letting her down. Gabriella's warm giggles filled his ears.

"That's right." She squeezed his arm. "And I'm never letting him go."

Five Years Later

"Troy!"

Six years old Natalia looked up from her drawing as she _heard_ her mother's call. She readjusted her ear piece and followed her father from the living room.

"What's up babe?" Troy walked through the newly bought home into the built in bathroom where his 22nd birthday girl was.

"It's positive!" He grunted as Gabriella jumped into his arms. A smile grew on his face as he twirled her around.

"Oh baby! That's great!" He felt a tug on his pants leg. Looking down he spotted the small brunette looking up at him with much curiousity.

"What's positive, daddy?" He put Gabriella down and bent to Natalia's level.

"Princess, you're going to have a baby brother or sister!" He put her on his knee.

"Really?"

"Yes, baby"

"Will they break my crayons like Uncle Chad does when I share with him?" Gabriella laughed and replied to her daughter.

"Possibly. But sweetie, you won't have to worry about that for a while now."

"Okay." Natalia smiled the 'Bolton' grin and then jumped when she heard the doorbell and the lights blinked. "Uncle Chad is here!" She squealed and started for the door.

Troy and Gabriella shared a quick laugh before Troy scooped her up in his arms.

"Oh Troy, I'm so happy!"

"Me too baby." He bends down and kisses her small stomach. He places his hand on her belly and she smiles as his wedding band chills the spot. "Me too."

"Daddy! Uncle Chad is picking on me again!" A small voice is heard from downstairs with a male voice denying her statement. The adults laugh and Troy stands up.

"Oh no! I'm going to have to teach him a lesson."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
